


Call Me Muffin- Tyrus One Shot

by matteahayn



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Accidental Nicknames, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), M/M, flustered cyrus, jefferson middle school, tyrus muffin returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matteahayn/pseuds/matteahayn
Summary: TJ gets a new nickname
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Call Me Muffin- Tyrus One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this yesterday and it made me squeal so I had to write it lol. It's not really enough for a whole fic, but it was so cute I couldn't resist using it : )

One spring day towards the end of their 8th grade year, Cyrus was sitting with his friends in the middle of the Jefferson Middle School cafeteria. They didn’t have many days left together, so they were trying to enjoy them while they could. Cyrus and TJ were sitting on one side, and Buffy, Andi, and Jonah were sitting on the other.  
Cyrus swallowed the last of his mac and cheese as Jonah was finishing a story about someone he had met at Ultimate camp. Cyrus looked up sadly when his stomach grumbled. He was still hungry. He eyed his boyfriend’s muffin- it was just sitting there untouched on his tray. TJ was too busy looking at something on his phone to notice Cyrus’s glances.  
“Hey Muffin?” he asked to get his attention.  
“Hmm?” TJ hummed, clearly still distracted. Suddenly, the three others at the table began to laugh. Cyrus looked around at everyone confused. Then a smirk grew on TJ’s face as he looked up from his phone, and Cyrus realized what he had said.  
“Oh no,” he gasped, turning bright red. “I called you muffin, didn’t I?” he asked TJ nervously, which only made Andi, Buffy, and Jonah laugh harder. “I meant to ask if I could have that muffin.” Cyrus pointed to it.  
“Am I not your muffin?” TJ pouted. The others grew quiet.  
“I’m not calling you that,” Cyrus protested, trying to backpedal.  
“Too late!” TJ declared. “I’m your muffin now.” Cyrus tried not to bury his face in his arms. Everyone else seemed to be getting much more amusement out of this than he was.  
“Can I at least have that?” he asked, reaching for the muffin. TJ grabbed his wrist and held it gently to the table.  
“Nuh-uh. Not until you call me muffin again.”  
“TJ,” Cyrus whined. He looked to his friends, but they were no help.  
“C’mon Cyrus,” Buffy urged. He shot her a withering stare.  
“It’s too cute,” cooed Andi. Jonah paused for a second.  
“I think you walked yourself into this one,” he finally put in. He smiled at Cyrus apologetically. Cyrus sighed and turned to his boyfriend.  
“Can I please have your muffin, muffin?” he choked on the last word, but everyone cheered. “You all are the worst,” he proclaimed as he reached for his prize with his left hand.  
“But you love us,” TJ beamed, releasing his grip on Cyrus’s right hand to weave it in his. Cyrus relaxed in his boyfriend’s grip.  
“Yeah, I do,” he smiled. He glanced over at TJ dreamily once before taking a massive bite of his favorite school meal.


End file.
